


Co-parent

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, instant family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Castiel has a question for Dean regarding Jack which leads to a confession.





	Co-parent

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely takes place in season 13.

 

            Dean if he was being honest, was not comfortable with the idea of having Jack around. The Nephilim was the son of Lucifer. The most powerful being in the world and yet here he was a young man (although a baby) at their table eating Lucky Charms like a normal child. He shifted uneasily. He had given Jack a small pass, a chance for forgiveness once Castiel had come back. He sipped his coffee. He was very happy to have Castiel back; probably happier than he was willing to admit. He heard the light footfalls of what he assumed were Castiel.

            “Hello, Dean.” Castiel greeted as he walked in. He looked at Jack and said. “Morning, Jack.”

            Jack looked up at him and smiled. “Good morning, father.”

            Dean felt ice run through his veins at that word. Father, the kid really did consider Castiel to be his father. He and Sam had told him that Lucifer was his father but Jack was attached to him. It almost made him think of cartoons where a baby animal is born and is attached to the first person they see.

            Castiel sat beside Dean. He had gotten his own cup of coffee. He gave him a smile and Dean felt his heart flip.

            Dean was no idiot. He was well aware he had feelings for his best friend he just kept them to himself. Whatever was going on between them they hadn’t defined it yet. The two of them seemed to move in each other’s paths all the time. It became worse now that Castiel had returned. It was thick and heavy in the air. Even now Sam would give Dean a look and whisper ‘just tell him.’ Dean studied his coffee and felt the heat form on his face. Castiel was there beside him his presence all-encompassing.

            Jack looked up at them. He laid his spoon in his bowl and stared at the two of them for a minute. His head tilted as he looked back and forth at them. Jack met Dean’s eyes and Dean could have sworn he saw a look of understanding as if Jack fully and completely grasped what was going on between them. Dean was glad someone did as Dean himself didn’t understand it. Jack stood up from the table and picked up his bowl. “I am going to watch some TV.” He informed them he laid the bowl in the sink.

            “Wash the bowl, Jack.” Castiel said as he sipped his coffee

            Jack gave a nod and washed his bowl then laid it in the dish drainer and left.

            Dean looked over at Castiel. “Getting this fathering thing down are you?”

            The angel let out a loud sigh. “I am unsure about that, Dean.” He wrapped his hands around his mug. “I wanted to… speak with you about it.”

            “About what?”

            “About being a good father to Jack. I have no real example to go by.” He lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip and Dean caught himself watching him more intently then he should. “I read every book I could get my hands on about parenting when Kelly was pregnant, and I’ve watched TV but this still feels so… unusual.”

            “It’s unusual for all of us, Cas; we got a new person to worry about. We are all new to this.”

            “I was…” He looked down at the table before he looked up at Dean again. Dean got lost in his blue eyes for a minute. “I want a partner in this.”

            Dena blinked. “A partner? As in like a lover or,”

            Castiel blushed. Dean had never seen him blush before. “No, I believe the word is co-parent. I want you to be the co-parent… we don’t have to be in a relationship…” He blushed again.

            “You want me to co-parent? Why me why not Sam? He’s clearly a more stable person than me. I mean, God, Cas, I blamed that kid for your death. I wanted to kill him. Do you think he would want me to be a parent?”

            Castiel sighed. “I believe you would be better than Sam. You have more experience.”

            “I don’t have any experience.”

            “You took care of Ben for at least a year, and you pretty much raised Sam.”

            “That doesn’t mean I,”

            “Dean,” He cut him off. “I am asking you, please, Sam is a good man. You helped him become that good man. I want your help with the human half of Jack and help him become a good man.”

            “You’re putting a lot of faith in me, Cas.”

            Castiel let go of the mug and reached over and took Dean’s hand. “I will always place my faith in you. You are the one who helped me find my free will. Even when we fight I still trust you and I believe in you.”

            Dean looked at the hand and then at Castiel. He licked his lips. “I threatened to kill him…” he trailed off

            “I can see he looks up to you. He is always studying you, Dean. Doing what you do.” Castiel still had his hand. “I can’t imagine doing this alone and I want you to be with me every step of the way.”

            Dean looked at the hand. “Okay, fine. I’ll co-parent.” He smiled and squeezed his hand and Castiel returned the squeeze. He licked his lips again and said. “You know most people wait until they are in a relationship before they start raising kids.”

            Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes his face turned red. “But we have known each other for years so…”

            “Cas, what the hell is going on between us?”

            The angel looked down almost as if ashamed. “I do not know, Dean. I was hoping you could tell me. I have noticed that… the tension between us has… changed.”

            “Tension between us?”

            He chewed on his lower lip. “Dean, I may be an angel but I have noticed that we have a relationship that friends do not have. I watched TV and movies this is more like a… romance.”

            Dean felt his eyes go wide. A romance? Was that really how it seemed to Cas? “You think we are in a romantic relationship?”

            He tilted his head. “It feels like one. I just… assumed you were uncomfortable with your feelings or afraid so I left it alone. You are my human, Dean. I will still care, no I will still love you even if you don’t love me the same.”

            “I,” He felt like a truck hit him. “Cas, if you felt that way why didn’t you tell me?”

            “I didn’t want to upset you. Plus, I told you once on my deathbed and you… well, you seemed unfazed so I thought you didn’t share the same feelings.”

            “You mean in that barn? I thought you meant family love.”

            He tilted his head. “No,” He sighed. “Let me be as clear as possible. I love you, Dean.” He reached out and laid his hand on his face. “I love you, Dean and only you. I have never felt this way towards anyone before. When we are apart it hurts, when we are together I feel complete this is why I want us to raise Jack together. I want him to be raised in a loving relationship. Even if you don’t love me the same he can still see we have love between us and understand that families love each other.”

            Dean let the words sink in. They warmed his heart in ways he had never felt before. His heart pounded in his chest. Castiel loved him and that made him feel… great. He felt like he was hearing what he needed to hear. The love bloomed in his chest the untold feelings between them exposed and raw. He stared into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He laid his hand on Castiel’s cheek. “Cas, I… I love you too.” Dean felt his heart flip when he saw Castiel’s eyes light up.

            “You do?”

            Dean nodded. “I think I have for a while I just… given what we do I was afraid of what would happen if we got together, but even as just friends… you still go hurt… I can’t always protect you.” He stared into his eyes. “I want to keep you safe.” He noticed Castiel look down at his lips. Dean licked them. “I feel a lot better now that I told you how I feel.” The next thing Dean felt was Castiel’s dry but soft lips press against his. Dean felt his heart warm even more. Want filled his body. He had wanted this for so long he hadn’t realized it. He needed Castiel, wanted him, his desire was strong. He wrapped his hand around the back of his head and deepened the kiss. He flicked his tongue against Castiel’s lips for entrance into his mouth. Castiel obeyed and let him in. Their tongues explored each other when he heard a noise.

            “Oh, it looks like Sam was wrong you two are together.” Jack stated

            The angel and the hunter jumped and pulled away from each other. Dean turned to see Jack in the doorway with a shell shocked Sam standing behind him. He felt his face heat up. “I uh,”

            “No, we just decided that we are a couple.” Castiel said. He flung his arm around Dean’s shoulders.

            Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t remember agreeing to be a couple but he wasn’t against it. “Yeah, we are… together.”

            Jack smiled. “Good, you two seem happier.” He walked over to the fridge and got himself a soda and left the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

            Sam was still standing there with his mouth half open.

            “Close your mouth, Sam; you’re going to catch flies.” Dean teased. Castiel gave him a small kiss on top of his head.

            “Sorry.” Sam said. He turned and left the room and Dean was pretty sure he heard his brother say something about being scarred for life now.

            Dean looked over at Castiel and smiled. “Well, the kid didn’t seem to be surprised.”

            The angel nodded. “Yeah, but I’m worried about Sam.”

            Dean laughed and got up and held out his hand. “Let’s go and be a couple then. How about we go and see a movie or take a walk in the park.”

            He took his hand. “I like the walk idea. We can go watch the bees.”

            “Whatever makes you happy baby.”

            “You make me happy, Dean. Us makes me happy.” Castiel said with a big smile

            Dean smirked. “Cas, you are such a sap.” And the two of them walked hand in hand to the Impala to have their first official date. Dean had never felt so happy in his life so complete and in the sort ten minutes he had gotten a boyfriend and a son.


End file.
